


didn't know how but i always had a feeling

by somanyopentabs



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Slow Burn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: “It’s not a Dom thing, idiot.”“Sounds like a Dom thing,” Wade said.





	1. Chapter 1

“You got blood on the carpet again,” Nate was standing in the bathroom doorway, arms crossed, frowning and looking like--well, looking like Wade had just bled all over his favorite carpet. Which was ridiculous, because that carpet was second rate and it had it coming!

“Tends to happen when I’m bleeding, babe.” Wade was trying his best to peel the tattered remains of his suit from his body. “A little help, here?”

Nate’s frown deepened. He didn’t move to help, or to leave. “Why didn’t you ask me to come with you on the job in the first place?”

“Hindsight is sixty-nine, or four-twenty, or whatever. Ouch…” Peeling the suit off was painful on his skin… “And besides, I don’t always need a big scary Dom coming to my rescue.”

“It’s not a Dom thing, idiot.”

“Sounds like a Dom thing,” Wade said, his voice coming out in an unfortunate whimper as one of his bones snapped back into place.

“Get in the shower, Wade.”

“Now that definitely sounds like a Dom thing,” he said, but he got in the shower anyway because it sounded like a decent idea. And maybe because sometimes he liked doing as he was told. He turned the water on and watched red begin to swirl down the drain. 

“Hold still.” Nate had grabbed the surgical scissors and began to cut Wade out of the rest of his suit. He would have complained if there was any hope of saving it, but the explosion had caused parts of it to burn into his flesh. Not fun!

“Ow,” Wade murmured. Not that he couldn’t handle the pain, but, hey, it wasn’t every day that he had a Dom’s attention all to himself. So sue him if he wanted to sound a little vulnerable, maybe get a rise out of him?

Nate worked him out of the suit with a quickness and precision, uncaring about how soaked he was getting from the shower spray, until Wade was completely divested of his clothing. Too bad it wasn’t sexy nudity. Living in the same apartment, taking jobs together, it wasn’t the first time Nate had seen him naked. It was the first time they’d been in such close quarters with everything hanging out, though.

“The fuck did you even do today, Wade?” His voice is deep and almost angry, and Wade considers that maybe Nate’s Dom instincts have been awakened. Neato.

“Kicked ass.”

“Yeah, your own, maybe. Get cleaned up.”

“You’re not gonna help me?” Wade held up a loofah and waggled his eyebrows--okay, where is eyebrows would have been if he had any. Close enough.

Nate rolled his eyes and tugged the shower curtain closed, leaving him to finish sorting himself out.

It was fine, totally, and completely fine. Wade lathered himself up with pina colada body wash and did not think about how the Dominant of his dreams had walked out the door, leaving him naked and alone.

“Well, when you say it that way, it sounds pathetic,” he muttered to himself.

He quickly got out of the shower, dried off and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a soft t-shirt. And then he went to find Nate, ostensibly to annoy him, because crushes were for the weak, not for successful mercenaries.

Nate was in the kitchen opening up another one of his cheap beers.

“I finished the job, though,” Wade pointed out. “Six figures to blow that place.”

“Good. Got some pro bono stuff to take care of. Some shitheads suing the EPA, fucking up the goddamn rainforest.”

“I’ll hug ALL the trees with you, Nate!” Wade declared, crowding into the space where Nate was stood, leaning against the counter. He wrapped his hands around the metal arm, wondering how long he could get away with it. The answer was: not very fucking long.

Nate took another sip of his beer. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but is there a reason you’re acting real subby today?”

Because Wade had about had it with waiting for Nate to put him on his knees, already. Because Nate always took care of him with barely a word, all stoic dominance, and that was sexy as hell. Because Wade fucked up on a near daily basis and he could really use a spanking.

These were all things he didn’t say, because he was furiously fighting with himself to keep his mouth shut.

He shook his head and vacated Nate’s personal space. He hopped up to sit on the kitchen counter instead.

“Like you’re such an expert on how subs are supposed to act,” he said, finally. 

“Fair enough.” Nate tossed his now empty beer can into the garbage.

Oh, Nate. So reasonable. Life was so unfair.

“Unless you’re looking for a reason to get me on my knees,” Wade pointed out.

Nate looked at him, curious. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Nate?”

“I wouldn’t ever take advantage of you.”

“Oh,” Wade suddenly had a hard time breathing. “Because of this?” He gestured to his face.

Nate rolled his eyes. “No, dumbass. Because you’re not wearing my collar.”

Why weren’t his lungs working? Healing factor, his ass. The last time Wade had worn anyone’s collar had been Vanessa.

Nate was grabbing another beer from the fridge, the sexy bastard. 

“So, nothing casual?” Wade asked, fidgeting on the countertop.

“No.”

“Never?”

“Wade.” Nate walked over to him, set down the beer and grabbed his hands. What was air? 

“Nate?”

“You’re helping me unfuck the environment. We’re a team.”

“Yeah?”

Nate let go of his hands, picked up his beer again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently it's a slow burn oops

“We saved so many trees,” Wade said, taking the barstool next to Nate. They were here to celebrate, even if Nate still had the same unimpressed look on his face that he usually did.

“How?” Weasel asked, sliding over a drink. “Giving up the merc business?”

Wade shook his head. “We blew up SO MANY oil companies.” He leaned into Cable’s space far enough to rest his chin on his shoulder.

“Uh, congrats,” Weasel shrugged.

“I think it’s great!” Dopinder said, walking by with a mop. 

“Fuck yeah,” Wade turned his attention to his cabbie friend and held out his arms. Dopinder leaned the mop against the counter so Deadpool could octopus his arms around him with an all-encompassing hug. “Saving the environment is badass ‘n shit.”

“You two are so weird,” Weasel said, pouring another beer.

“You’re a sub, too,” Wade said, smooshing his face against Dopinder’s cheek.

“Yeah, but I don’t do--whatever that is,” Weasel gestured at them. “You’re not gonna start, like, dating or anything, right? I don’t think I could handle seeing that.”

“I’m only into Doms,” Wade said at the same time Dopinder said, “I’m only into women.”

“You’re STRAIGHT?” Wade gasped, slightly untangling himself. “How did you even get cast in the movie?”

“Well, mostly women,” Dopinder amended. “If you were a Dom, Mr. Deadpool, I--”

“Enough. Stop. We’re not doing this. Not hearing this. Sorry I asked,” Weasel interrupted.

“What’s going on?” Domino asked, walking up to the bar, her timing as perfect as usual.

“Drinking,” Cable answered. “Ignoring whatever they’re doing.”

“I’m in,” Domino said, accepting the beer Weasel set in front of her.

Wade was stroking Dopinder’s face. Dopinder’s long lashes fluttered. “Beautiful,” Wade whispered.

“Gross,” Weasel muttered.

“Says the man who gives me a blowjob whenever I ask,” Wade grinned.

“The drink. The DRINK,” Weasel clarified. “Why do I even associate with you, you degenerate. And stop distracting Dopinder. I did actually need him to mop up a spill.”

Regretfully, Wade let Dopinder extract himself from his clinging. Which was a damn shame, because Wade was feeling extra clingy since Nate had made it so clear that he wasn’t going to randomly grab Wade and put him over his knee like in one of his increasingly frequent fantasies about the man.

Wade wondered what it would be like. Would Nate tell him to get undressed all the way first, or would he grab him by the wrist, tug down his pants, pull him over his lap? Would he make Wade count, or would he spank him until he was shaking and crying from the humiliation of it all?

“Wade?” Weasel was saying to him, waving a hand in front of his face. “You okay, buddy?”

“Uh, yeah,” Wade bit his lip, grateful that he couldn’t really blush anymore, thanks to his skin situation.

Fortunately, Nate and Domino were discussing something between themselves, and didn’t seem to notice as Wade slid sheepishly back onto his seat.

“Hey,” Weasel said, “You wanna help me in the back?”

Wade followed his friend through the doors behind the bar, back into storage.

“What--what do you need?” Deadpool asked, looking around. Sometimes he did help Weasel stock the bar.

“I need to shake some sense into you until you’re not staring at Cable like a lovesick puppy.”

“Shut your face,” Wade said, looking around guiltily. “What do you mean?”

“The guy’s still dangerous, Wade. You really trying to get mixed up with a Dom like that? I know you live together, but subbing for the guy? Really?”

“Uh, do you see a collar?” Wade pointed to his tragically bare throat. “And I’m not exactly breakable, even if he was interested. Which he’s not.”

“Oh. Well, what’s with the staring?”

“Didn’t say I wasn’t interested.”

“Wade, no. Come on, I’m your friend.”

“I know, I know. But it doesn’t matter anyway. Like I said, he’s not interested. Haven’t had someone, since--” Wade sniffed, keeping any potential tears at bay.

Weasel looked like he very much wished he hadn’t started this conversation. He wasn’t exactly a feelings guy.

“Hey, it’s alright. Come on, grab a crate of beer. Let’s go back.”

Wade nodded. He could handle his own feelings. He could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colossus and Deadpool are not a ship, but Deadpool is gonna be touchy feely a lot so uh, yeah.  
> But the only ship here is Cablepool! Cablepool 10000 years Cable and Deadpool!

“I can’t handle my feelings,” Wade mumbled into his pillow. He and Nate had ridden home together, and Wade had immediately retreated to his room and collapsed face first into his bed.

He was frustrated, and sad, and horny. The trifecta.

He humped the bed a little, just to test it out, but he wasn’t in the mood for a sadgasm.

“Stupid, stupid feelings,” he moaned, thrusting half-heartedly, and half-hard, into the mattress. He touched his throat, missing the feeling of having something there.

“Need to blow something up,” he said to no one, “Or blow someone. Maybe both.”

-

“What the fuck, Wade,” Nate said, looking up from where he was sat on the sofa as Wade emerged from his room.

Wade still hadn’t quite made up his mind, so he was now dressed in booty shorts, a crop top that said BABY SLUT on the front, and a Hello Kitty backpack full of grenades.

“Get with the times, Nathan. This look is in right now.”

“Jesus,” Nate said, bringing his hand up to rub at his temples. “You give me a goddamn headache just looking at you.”

“Aw, babe. You say the sweetest things. Anyway, don’t wait up.”

-

If Wade hadn’t had an unfortunate attack of conscience, he might have gotten some dick that night. But this bitch was loyal--maybe too loyal. An hour later, Wade was at the X-Mansion, trying his best to curl up into Colossus’ lap with a cup of tea.

“I don’t understand,” Colossus was saying in that deep, confused voice of his. “What is baby slut?”

“It’s not a noun, it’s an adjective. It’s--it’s like, a feeling.”

“But, what do grenades have to do with it?”

“Nothing, forget about the grenades. The grenades aren’t part of it.”

“Wade, are you getting yourself into trouble again?” Colossus cupped Wade’s chin with his big metal hand and made him meet his eyes.

“Hey! I came here, didn’t I? Instead of going out and blowing something up.”

“True. I am proud of you for coming to me.”

Wade’s breath hitched and his subby heart pounded in his chest.

“Say that again?” He set his tea down so Colossus could wrap him up in his huge, protective metal arms.

“I am proud of you, Wade.”

“Thank you,” Wade murmured. It had been too long since he’d gotten any sort of validation from a Dom. “I want--I want to be good.”

“I know, Wade. You are doing so well.”

“Gonna make me a chart with stickers on it?” Wade asked. “Every time I don’t cause an explosion, I get a smiley face?”

“If you like.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooweee this chapter sure is self indulgent
> 
> oh wait this whole fic is ALSO self indulgent
> 
> enjoi the angst

Deadpool woke up on the X-Couch with a metal hand shaking his shoulder. Screw it, he was comfortable.

“Let me sleep, Colossus,” he whined.

“Wade, get up,” said a voice that was definitely not Colossus.

“Huh?” Wade opened his eyes all the way and saw that the metal hand belonged to Nate. So did the stern eyes that were looking down at him.

“Come on, idiot.” Nate removed his hand and crossed his arms.

“Couldn’t stay away? Awwww.” Wade stretched his arms above his head. “Couldn’t last one night without me. Yeah, you got it bad. Don’t deny it.”

“Dopinder’s waiting in the cab. Let’s go.”

Wade took his sweet time leaving the mansion, mostly because Nate looked like he wanted to drag Wade out like a caveman. Um, hot.

“So, on a scale of one to ten, how much did you miss me?” Wade said as Nate glared. “One is you missed me, and ten is you really, really missed me.

Nate slammed the door of the mansion shut behind them.

“Wade!” Dopinder called, waving from the cab.

Wade blew him a kiss and clambered into the front of the cab, leaving Nate to climb into the back, looking even grumpier than usual. That was a real feat.

“What is a Baby Slut?” Dopinder asked.

Wade grinned, and adjusted the rear view mirror so he could see Cable’s reactions. “Ask Colossus next time you see him.”

Nate’s sour expression was the best thing. The only thing Wade could bring himself to care about for the next century.

He was one of those Doms. 

Possessive. 

Wade reached out and tucked a strand of hair back behind Dopinder’s ear. “You know, Colossus. Big guy, metal everywhere. Sitting in his lap makes me feel like a twink.”

In the backseat, Cable’s eye flashed, and a loud bang signaled that they had blown a tire.

“Ah,” Dopinder said, calmly pulling to the side of the road. “Don’t worry, DP. I have a spare in the trunk.”

“You,” Nate said, as they all exited the vehicle. He grabbed Wade by his wrist and pulled him out of Dopinder’s hearing range.

Wade smiled as innocent a smile as he could manage. “Yes, dear?”

“Did he,” Cable said, looking Wade over even as he pulled him close. “Did he offer you a collar?”

“What? No,” Wade shook his head. Cable now had both of Wade’s wrists in his hands.

“But, he didn’t take advantage of you?” Cable looked worried now, and that was just not on.

“Colossus doesn’t have a bad bone in his body. Well, I’m not actually sure if he has bones in his body. But, anyway. Wasn’t like that,” Wade said. “I didn’t--we didn’t actually do anything, okay? I was just trying to make you jealous. He held me for a while and then I slept on the couch.”

“But you sat on his lap?”

“I’d literally sit on anyone’s lap if they’d let me. I’d sit on Weasel’s lap.”

Cable wasn’t looking any happier at that comment. “What the hell?”

“It doesn’t mean anything. I wish--I mean--I have needs, you know.”

Nate looked hella confused. 

“I’m a sub,” Wade said, as if that should explain everything.

“I...know?”

Wade fidgeted in Nate’s unrelenting grip. “I wanna be held sometimes. I know it can’t be you, I know you’re not interested, so I gotta take what I can get. Even if it’s another sub, or a Dom like Colossus who doesn’t want to put a collar on me.”

God, Nate was so close right now. He was holding onto him and looking like he didn’t know what to think.

“Do you even want a collar?” Nate asked, finally, looking intently at his neck.

“Are you offering?”

“DP! Mr. Summers!” Dopinder called to them. “I’ve changed the tire. We’re good to go!”

Nate released Wade’s wrists, and Wade immediately felt at a loss.

“Don’t call me that,” Nate yelled back as he started walking back to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh don't call Nate 'Mr. Summers' that's illegal


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know this fic is choose not to warn but this chapter got unexpectedly dark. plz read the chapter notes at the end if you're not sure

“I should take a shower,” Wade said when they were finally back in their apartment again.

Nate shrugged. The tension between them that had almost come to a breaking point was now on the back burner again.

-

Wade ran the shower water hot, scrubbed himself down. What was he even doing? What if Nate asked him about the collar again? 

Did Nate really want him, or was he merely staking his claim as a Dom? Wade stepped out of the shower and shivered, wrapping a towel around himself.

Of course, Wade wanted him. He’d wanted him for what seemed like forever, now. 

-

Wade came out of the bedroom wearing pajama pants and an old band t-shirt. He’d considered showing off his body in a pair of booty shorts again. He’d also considered putting on his suit and jumping out the window, superhero landing be damned. 

“Nate?”

Nate wasn’t in the living room. Wade walked over to his room and knocked on the door.

“Come in, Wade.”

Nate was sitting on the floor, leaning back against his bed frame. Wade went to join, sinking down next to him. Both on the floor, Wade couldn’t exactly offer to go to his knees. Did he do that on purpose?

“I don’t need a collar,” Wade said quickly, causing Nate to meet his eyes. “I’d still sub for you, without one.”

“And the contract?” Because the collar--went with the contract--went with everything.

“I don’t... You could do what you want with me,” Wade admitted. 

“And I told you I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“You can’t break me.”

Nate frowned. “You don’t think so?”

“Nate?” Where was this conversation even going?

“Over my knee, then,” Nate said, giving him a look that was full of meaning.

“Um, ok.” Wade scrambled to obey. It was kind of an awkward position, since they were both on the floor. Wade wound up sprawled over Nate’s lap, his cheek pressed against the carpet, his arms loose at his sides, Nate not having given him further instruction.

He waited.

“If I go too far, tell me to stop, and I will,” Nate said.

“Well, duh.”

Nothing happened for a few more minutes, and then Nate spoke again.

“Have you had a Dom since the healing factor?” Nate asked.

Nate knew that Deadpool hadn’t always been like this, but he didn’t know everything.

“Vanessa. But, you know, we were--we were together before--. Before.” Wade squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to get too emotional.

Nate laid a hand on Wade’s back, on top of the fabric of his shirt, but didn’t do anything else with it.

“You haven’t had any Doms since,” Nate acknowledged. “And no one who would want to break you. No one who would consider your healing factor, and consider that a challenge.”

“What?” Wade squirmed and tried to get a glance at Nate.

“Hold still,” he snapped, and Wade did, dropping his head back onto the floor.

“Obedient,” Nate continued, but he didn’t sound pleased. “But you’re willing to do whatever I want, without a collar, without any precautions. You think you don’t need any of that. Maybe because you think you could fight your way out of a bad situation, or maybe because you think you don’t deserve a collar. Maybe you think you’ve got to take what you can get because of the way you look.”

“Nate,” Wade interjected, and it came out with a sob. “Nate, stop!”

For a moment, Wade was unsure what was happening, but then he realized that Nate was pulling him back up into a sitting position.

“You’re an asshole,” Wade said, punching him in the (non-metal) arm.

“And you’re an idiot who doesn’t think things through. What would you do if someone actually tried to take advantage?”

“I’m going to punch you in the dick.” Wade tackled him, quickly gaining the upper hand, mostly because Nate was letting him. Wade was straddling him, and it would have been sexy as hell, if Nate hadn’t just fucked him in the head.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Nate said, looking up at him. “I want to collar you. I want to take care of you.”

“Funny way of showing it,” Wade said. He rubbed at his eyes. “You fucker.”

 

\--

 

“Standard contract,” Nate was saying, the next day after Wade had gotten some sleep and had a little time to process. “Standard collar.”

They were sitting together in the living room, having THE DISCUSSION. Yes, it warranted all caps in Wade’s mind.

Nate held up a simple black leather collar with a silver buckle.

“Not a standard sub,” Wade answered, pointing to himself. “How about you just, oh, I don’t know? Stop being a dick?”

“So you think I’ll never push you too hard again by accident?” Nate frowned. “Wade, if you don’t want to do this, then we don’t have to. We can go back to being partners only.”

Ultimately, the decision was Wade's.

“Okay,” Wade nodded, at last. “Being partners was good for us.”

 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops Nate fucked with Wade's head
> 
> the story just kind of went there
> 
> i'm leaving it because the panic attack feels super real and i think it needs to stay
> 
> this is part of the reason why D/s Cablepool has taken me forever to write because it's not simple with these two and it was never going to be simple
> 
> (also they aren't broken up for good but it's gotta happen like this sorry)


	6. Chapter 6

“Weasel, make me the most depressing drink you have,” Wade said, all but collapsing onto the bartop. 

“Here, it’s a watered-down beer that’s slightly too warm,” Weasel said, passing it over. “What’s got your panties in a twist?”

“This drink is still too good for me,” Wade moaned.

Weasel added a cocktail umbrella with a sad face drawn on it. “Better? Worse?”

“Yes.” Wade took a sip and then made a face. “Exactly what I deserve.”

“Have you ever considered not being dramatic?”

Wade gasped. “What do you take me for, some kind of straight person?” 

“Come on, it’s about to get busy in here. Just tell me what’s wrong so you can go untwist your panties in private.”

“It’s about Nate.”

Weasel rolled his eyes. “It’s always about Nate. What’s wrong now?”

“It’s a sub thing.”

“I’m a sub, too. You know I’m a sub. What the hell is wrong with you? Besides the obvious.”

Wade took a deep breath and began to tell Weasel the whole story.

“And now we’re back to partners, which is great, except for all the ways it isn’t, especially considering I never even got to touch his dick,” Wade concluded. “That’s the real tragedy.”

“Well, you know how I feel about the guy. Personally, I think you’re better off without him. But if you are going to start something up again, maybe talk to him about the mindfuckery? Because that’s the kind of thing you put in a contract.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Now get the hell out. I see actual paying customers walking in.”

\--

Two weeks later, Nate pulled him out from under a collapsed wall. 

“The goddamn rainforest better be worth all this, Nate,” Wade moaned into the crook of his neck as he was carried bridal style away from the wreckage. “The fucking trees better recognize my sacrifice.”

Nate got them both to the safehouse without incident, so they could plan their next move and Wade could regrow a hand and half an ear.

“That wall owes me aftercare after beating my ass like that,” Wade mumbled into a pillow.

“Or, I could,” Nate said, softly.

Wade scowled in his general direction. “I don’t want another beating.” He pulled his knees up to his chin.

“Not that. The aftercare, idiot.”

“Oh. Yeah, okay.”

Nate sat down next to him and Wade crawled into his lap, feeling like a mess and a half.

“Your ear’s almost back to normal,” Nate said, rubbing a hand over Wade’s back.

“What?” Wade said, just to be an asshole.

They sat for a few minutes. Deadpool poked the other man with one of his tiny fingers. Regrowing limbs was such a bitch sometimes.

“Nate?”

“Yeah?”

“This is nice.” 

\--

“We need something that pays, Nathan,” Wade was saying, looking through the jobs at Sister Margaret’s. Saving the world was all well and good until you realized that bullets cost money and trees paid in oxygen.

“So pick something.”

“My choice?”

Nate shrugged.

“Anything I choose? You’ll go along with it?”

“Sure.”

“Anything I pick and choose?” He looked at the job cards in his hands. “What if I wanna catch ‘em all?”

Nate rolled his eyes. “Whatever. As long as it’s not stupid.”

 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PICK AND CHOOSE
> 
> I STOLE THAT JOKE FROM TREVOR NOAH OK


	7. Chapter 7

“This is entirely stupid,” Nate gritted out through clenched teeth.

“This is not even close to the worst thing I’ve done for money,” Wade said. “Duck!”

They crouched down behind a dumpster as something flew overhead.

“How much does this job pay again?” Nate asked.

“A lot, so zip it!”

Cable growled and grabbed Wade by the throat. “You wanna say that again, you mouthy little--”

“Behind you--”

Wade grabbed Nate and pulled him out of the way of the oncoming drone, essentially tackling him to the ground. Faces inches apart, Wade’s hands on his shoulders. In such close proximity, Wade could feel himself getting hard.

“It’s the adrenaline,” Wade said, trying not to move.

“What?”

“It’s an action boner! It has nothing to do with feelings or anything like that.”

“Okay.”

“I feel like you don’t believe me,” Wade complained, still keeping Nate close. “It’s a real thing. Like, it even has its own theme song. Na na na na, Action Boner! Na na na, means nothing at all!”

“Wade--”

“Na na na na na--”

“Wade, let go so we can take out these weird fucking drones.”

“All right, hand me your Big Fucking Gun.”

“Use your own shit,” Nate growled, detangling from Wade. “And what kind of fucking pervert makes drones with faces?”

“It’s a sick, sad world, baby,” Wade took aim at one of the flying monstrosities. “Are you ever going to let me touch your gun?”

“Try it and see what I do to you.”

“Ooh, kinky.”

Nate shot a drone and it sputtered to the ground, grinding and groaning like a wounded robotic bird.

“Fucking uncanny valley bullshit,” Nate said, stomping the thing with his boot until it stopped whirring. “It’s two steps forward, one step back in this goddamn decade. Start cleaning the ocean, a motherfucker wants to be cute and fuck with the atmosphere. Start fixing that shitshow, and now there’s this. Fucking--”

“There’s two more over there, Nate!”

Wade smacked one from overhead with a katana. Blue oil (blood?) splattered the blade. Nate was so right, this was fucked up.

And where was the man of the hour? Oh, Nate was so done. He was more than done; Wade could tell. He turned his gun up to eleven and aimed.

“That’s right! Don’t mess with my man!” Wade shouted, at nothing, because Nate was tearing the last of the drones apart with his bare hands.

When Wade got close enough, Nate straightened and moved toward him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Human faces. Human fucking eyeballs. What the hell?”

“Idk.” Wade shrugged as much as he could while being held with one metal hand and one very strong non-metal hand.

“Real cute, Wade.”

“What? I didn’t know all the details, okay? When a mad scientist is paying big bucks to round up his failed experiments, I don’t question it!”

“And they don’t question it either,” Cable said, in his disappointed-in-humanity voice. “Could be working on clean energy, could be working on cures.”

“Could be giving mosquitoes vasectomies,” Wade offered.

Nate gave him a look.

“What? It’s a thing. I read it on the internet, so it must be true.”

“Hmm.” Nate was looking at him intently now.

“What? Do I have some weird blue stuff on my mask?”

“You’re always on my team, Wade. I don’t give you enough credit.”

Wade was speechless, breathless for a moment. Where did Nate get off saying stuff that emotionally open? 

Nate let go and started picking up the remnants of horror to dispose of so they would never torment another merc again.

“Wait, you’re on MY team. X-Force is my team, Nate!”

“Come on, let’s go home.”

“X-Force,” Wade whispered, kicking a drone part with his foot.

 

-

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the mosquito thing is actually about using sterile mosquitoes to control the mosquito population. Not actually giving mosquitoes vasectomies, which is how I originally remembered it. 
> 
> It's on the internet. It must be true.


	8. Chapter 8

“I need to shower. Think I still have the heebie jeebies. I need to wash them off,” Wade said, shivering, once they were back at the apartment. He tugged his mask off and threw it on the counter as he walked past the kitchen.

Cable grumbled a little under his breath, following him.

“Whadja say, muffin?” Wade asked, one glove between his teeth as he pulled it off with his mouth.

“Fucking tease,” Cable said, so softly that Wade did a double take.

“I--uh--Dom says what?” Wade’s mouth fell open and the glove dropped to the floor. Like a challenge. Timing is everything, baby.

“You’re really gonna undress like that now I know what your dick feels like?”

“You’ve seen it before,” Wade pointed out, working on the other glove and trying to ignore the pounding in his chest.

“Not the same as feeling it hard against my thigh.”

Wade now had the other glove off and poked Nate in the chest with it. “Do I need to sing the song again? I said it wasn’t about you.”

“Wade.” Nate was looking at him all open and gentle and stuff. It was doing things to Wade. Feeling-y things, but also horny things. Just, all kinds of stuff and things.

Wade took a deep breath. “Fuck with my head again and I’ll fuck your head up with a bullet, okay?”

“Good.”

“Good?”

Nate looked guilty. “I didn’t mean--Wade, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I wanted to make sure you knew that, but I went about it the wrong way.”

“Oh. My. God. You idiot! I thought I was the idiot, but you! You’re such a dumbass!” Wade shouted gleefully.

Nate frowned.

“Trying to protect me from myself by fucking with me? That is such a ~you~ thing.” Wade put his hands on either side of Nate’s face. “You. Big. Dummy!”

“You wanna keep pushing your luck?”

“Um, kinda. A little,” Wade admitted. He was basically made to see how much he could get away with. 

Nate grabbed his hands and pulled him closer, kissed him. Kissed him like he’d been waiting for eight chapters to do it. It was relentless and true and all kinds of good words that Wade could barely think of.

“I want you wearing my collar,” Nate said, breathing hard against him. “I want you on my side and on your knees and on my team.”

“It’s still my team,” Wade said, catching his breath. Kissing was so good. He had missed kissing. “You can’t steal someone’s team, Nate.”

“I want you.”

“Sounds fake, but okay,” Wade shrugged, squirming a little in Nate’s grip. He was not made for being still.

“I want you,” Nate growled, pressing their lips together, kissing him deep. “Gonna show you. If you let me.”

**Author's Note:**

> cablepool 5ever
> 
> hit me up on tumblr davidkanelovesstephenshin if you wanna yell at me about cablepool feelings ok thank


End file.
